


Don't tickle the dragon...

by MeadowRue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fanart, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowRue/pseuds/MeadowRue
Summary: Scorpius as a little dragon ;)
Kudos: 11





	Don't tickle the dragon...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trick and Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375794) by [MeadowRue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowRue/pseuds/MeadowRue). 



> He seduces Neville in a dragon costume in my ff linked above.


End file.
